Naturalmente
by Sve
Summary: Había sido natural, como todo en sus vidas. Era natural, como ser amigos desde el día uno; como haber coincidido en gustos de pequeños; como haber ido siempre al mismo curso. Todo era natural entre ellos, entonces ¿por qué algo dejaría de ser natural, sólo porque fueran adultos? - MakoHaru - Su historia desde el principio. - FLUFF


**Naturalmente**

 **Por Sve.**

 **Notas al Final!**

 **I**

—Es increíble, ¿verdad?

La señora Tachibana era una mujer sensata, pero también muy emocional. Por lo que confiar en el destino no era algo que le resultara inverisímil y ver las pruebas de éste frente a sus ojos la movilizaba con supremacía.

Frente a ella un acontecimiento sin duda producto del destino se daba lugar, su hijo de menos de un año estaba sentado en el suelo, aún hipaba un poco, pero no era nada en comparación con lo que había sido sólo cinco minutos antes. A su lado, otro niño se movía, moviendo las cosas con las que jugaba de un lado a otro y mirando a Makoto cada tanto. La otra madre en la habitación miraba también a los infantes.

—De hecho lo es — se proclamó mientras giraba un poco la cabeza y acomodaba las ropas de su hijo que se levantaban mientras éste gateaba—, aunque no entiendo muy bien por qué. Se han visto sólo un par de veces, como mucho, pero ya es así.

—Es el destino.

Sí. Otras cosas no podrían explicar la afinidad que se había presentado entre los dos niños. Hacía no más de diez minutos (y durante la anterior hora) Makoto había estado llorando inconsolablemente. La señora Tachibana había trato de calmarlo de cuanto modo se le ocurría; jugando, acurrucándolo en su cuna, cantándole, tratando de alimentarlo… pero nada había surtido efecto, hasta que había decidido salir y tomar el camino del altar, subir los escalones y llegar a la casa de los Nanase. No quería molestar, pero Haruka, el hijo de esa familia, tenía más o menos la misma edad que Makoto y tal vez ellos sabrían que podía hacer, diez meses o no de maternidad aún la hacían sentir bastante insegura en algunas áreas.

La señora Nanase había abierto las puertas de su hogar de un modo muy especial a su pequeña familia, asegurándoles que estarían para lo que la necesitaran. Esa parecía una buena oportunidad, por mal que la hiciera sentir.

Cuando llamó a la entrada de la casa y fue invitada a su interior el calor de hogar y la armonía la recibieron, _sabía_ que había hecho bien en llegar hasta ahí.

Makoto aún lloraba en sus brazos cuando ambos entraron a la casa y mientras la madre explicaba qué era lo que pasaba, y parecía que no se detendría en ningún momento cercano. Quizás sentía también un poco de vergüenza con la situación, casi al punto de preguntarse qué era lo que hacía ahí, sin embargo cuando pasaron a la sala y su bebé dejó de llorar, supo que había hecho algo bien, y respiró agradecida. Una inspección unos segundos después explicó qué era lo que pasaba.

En el centro de la habitación y a no más de dos metros de sus pies, Haruka estaba sentado sobre una manta, rodeado de cubos suaves, parecía que había estado jugando, pero su vista (esos enormes ojos azules, realmente eran muy azules) estaba clavada en la pareja de recién llegados y Makoto parecía reciprocar la mirada.

Un minuto después estaban ambos sentados sobre la manta y Haruka volvía a jugar. Sus madres a unos pasos.

—Tal vez algún día sean buenos amigos— había dicho la señora Nanase, una sonrisa suave en su rostro, todavía un poco sorprendida.

La madre Tachibana miró a su hijo, el llanto ya no existía, tampoco los sollozos, estaba tranquilo, con una mano cercana a su boca, parecía decidir si gatear hasta donde estaba Haruka o si morderse los dedos; bajó la mano y se acercó al otro niño, lo miró de cerca se sentó a su lado, con la mismo mano que había tenido anteriormente la duda, tocó el rostro del infante y luego sus ojos. Haruka no se molestó, no lloró, no se movió, solamente abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, terminó por llevarse un cubo a la boca. Estaba todo bien.

—Sí, sí, serán buenos amigos— sonrió de oreja a oreja y ya no se sentía avergonzada, había hecho bien, sabía que era así y sabía que desde ese día en adelante sería siempre así, sólo lo _sabía_ —. Es cosa del destino.

 **II**

— ¿Haruka-chan, puede Piri-chan ser tu novia?

Era el primer día de clases en el jardín de infantes de Iwatobi, había sólo uno y los cursos eran populosos. Haruka se había sentido un poco abrumado en primera instancia ¿por qué eran tantos? ¿por qué tenían que hacer una fila y Makoto estaba delante de todo y Haruka al final? ¿Se suponía que usaran el sombrero todo el tiempo? A él no le gustaba demasiado, no era como el que usaba en la playa.

Había llegado hasta la puerta con su madre, su tía y su mejor amigo del mundo, pero sólo hasta ahí. Cuando se había dado cuenta, su madre ya no estaba más a su lado y una mujer diferente sostenía su mano, sabía que era quien sería su maestra, su abuela le había explicado la noche anterior qué sucedería en el jardín de infantes; pero Makoto no estaba tan bien. En el instante que cruzó la puerta había comenzado a llorar, mucho.

— ¡Mamá!— había llorado Makoto, sin apartar la vista de su madre, aún agarrado fuertemente a la mano de la maestra.

—Vamos Mako-chan, hay muchos niños adentro esperando a jugar contigo— cantaba la mujer. Haruka no entendió cómo podía ser una buena idea que hubiera más niños, si sólo jugando entro ellos dos siempre era suficiente.

Supuso que estaba en sus manos, si Makoto estaba triste o asustado, Haruka lo acompañaría en lo que fuera. Había dejado la mano que lo llevaba a él, y sólo se acercó a Makoto y tomó la suya. Su amigo lo había mirado, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. A Haruka le gustaba el agua, pero no le gustaba verla en los ojos de las personas.

El llanto había terminado y habían entrado a la escuela tomados de la mano, una de las maestras riendo tras ambos.

Las cosas no habían durado mucho así y pronto se habían formado como era _debido_ , o eso habían dicho, las niñas por un lado, los niños por el otro, los más altos al final, lo más pequeños adelante. Había pasado poco tiempo, o eso parecía, pero Makoto ya estaba hablando con alguien delante en la fila.

Se habían presentado, y cuando escucharon el nombre de su amigo, el segundo en la fila, algunos niños se habían reído. Haruka no entendió qué tenía de gracioso.

Después de eso la clase había sido tranquila, habían jugado, había descubierto que la clase de niños más grandes tenía un acuario con peces, habían ocurrido varias cosas, entre ellas, que la niña de ojos grandes y boca rosada se acercara a él, cuando estaban haciendo la fila para salir.

— ¿Qué es una novia?

—Es cuando los niños se gustan— había contestado a la pregunta la niña frente a él. La miró un momento, ¿e él le gustaba esa niña? Tenía ojos grandes, a Haruka le gustaban los ojos grandes como los de su mamá, así que le gustaba.

—Me… gustan tus ojos grandes— había dicho, el rostro de la niña se iluminó.

— ¡A Piri-chan le gusta el nombre de Haruka-chan!

Y entonces, Nanase Haruka tenía una novia al final del primer día de clases en el único jardín de infantes de Iwatobi.

— ¡Y entonces, Mamoru-chan dijo que también le gustaba jugar con los cubos y jugamos los tres juntos!— Makoto agitaba los brazos mientras hablaba, tomado de la mano de su madre. Haruka lo observaba, él sólo sabía el nombre de Piri-chan, pero Makoto ya conocía a otros niños.

— ¿Y tú Haru-chan? Dime qué ha sucedido el día de hoy —había preguntado su mamá. La respuesta fue obvia.

—Piri-chan es mi novia.

Haruka miró a Makoto que había parado de reír a su lado ¿era malo que Piri-chan fuera su novia? La mamá de Makoto reía y la suya también, así que supuso que no.

—Wow Haru-chan. Pero es muy pronto para eso, jaja.

Makoto también había empezado a reír, Haruka no preguntó por qué, pero tampoco importaba. Quería llegar a casa y darse un baño.

—Makoto…

El segundo día de clases había pasado mucho más tranquilo que el primero. Haruka aprendió el nombre de algunos compañeros y había jugado con alguien más, Piri-chan había tomado su mano mientras caminaban al área de juego, estaba bien, él siempre tomaba la mano de Makoto para ir a cualquier lado, aunque ni el día anterior ni ese lo había hecho, por lo menos no después de entrar.

Sin embargo algo había que no estaba bien, el día anterior había ido a ver el acuario con Makoto, pero ese día, cuando llegó, Makoto ya estaba con otras dos niñas.

— ¿Si Haru-chan?

— ¿Por qué estás aquí con…— ¿cómo se llamaban?— ellas?

—Oh, Haru-chan, ella es Kai-chan —señaló a la niña de la izquierda y luego a la derecha— y ella Hana-chan— hizo una pausa. Siguió—, ¡Son mis novias Haru-chan!

¿Eh?

— ¿Eh?— las niñas rieron, Haru no les dio importancia.

—Sí, porque me gusta el cabello de Kai y las sandalias de Hana— Makoto, parecía entusiasmado, pero todas las niñas tenían las mismas sandalias…—, tu dijiste que una novia era alguien que te gustaba y a mí me gustan ellas.

—Sí… — ¿era así?

Las niñas siguieron mirando el acuario, tocando a los peces a través del vidrio. Haruka sabía que eso no estaba bien, su abuela se lo había dicho, a los peces les molesta.

— ¿Haru-chan?— miró a Makoto y éste giró la cabeza hacia un lado, pensante. No dijo nada.

— ¿Sí?

—A mí me gustan cuando Haru-chan toma mi mano, también los crayones de colores que tiene, y los ojos de Haru-chan son los más azules que el cielo— dijo extendiendo sus manos al aire, había utilizado mal las palabras, Haru no lo corrigió—, entonces ¿Quiere Haru-chan ser mi novia también?

Oh.

Haruka no contestó, pero tomó la mano de Makoto y fueron a jugar fuera del aula, al parque, como el día anterior.

A Haruka le gustaban los ojos de Piri-chan, porque eran parecidos a los de su mamá, pero más le gustaban los ojos de Makoto, porque eran de Makoto.

 **III**

—Es muy difícil Haru-chan.

—…

Eran las cinco de la tarde y ya deberían estar volviendo a casa, pero Makoto no quería irse sin entender, sin aprender. Venían practicando palabras simples, los kanjis tomaban tiempo y había muchísimos, su abuela se lo había explicado mientras sacaba un viejo libro para que Haruka los revisara, el había tratado de aprender algunos, sus preferidos eran el del agua y la tierra, a pesar de la dificultad del último. El libro había probado ser de gran utilizada y sin darse cuenta Haru había aprendido mucho más de lo estimado para alguien de su edad, sinceramente no recordaba cuál había sido el primero que había aprendido.

Pero Makoto no tenía tanta suerte. Era un completo desastre; en medio año escolar había aprendido lo que debía a duras penas, pero estaba empecinado en aprender un poco más. Según él quería poder escribirle una carta a sus padres por su aniversario, aunque eso para Haru no tenía nada se sentido, después de todo podía escribir una carta de otro modo o simplemente decirles lo que quería o… no tenía sentido en lo más mínimo. Y sabía que Makoto también lo sabía. Pero de todo modo, ahí estaban, a las cinco de la tarde, en el parque, lejos de la playa, cerca de sus casas, escribiendo con una rama caída en la arena.

Sólo tenía que lograr que memorizara algunas líneas para poder entender varios símbolos juntos, pero siempre olvidaba los mismos, y sólo estaban practicando tres.

—Pero es difícil aprender por trazos…

Sí, no era sencillo, pero era la única forma en la que podría llegar a aprender todo lo que quería en poco tiempo.

—Aún queda una semana, tal vez haya otra manera— dijo Makoto, cambiando el puchero en su rostro por una sonrisa suave, más habitual de él. Haru se dio cuenta que no había estado hablando, pero Makoto le contestó de todo modos. Podría ser…

—Makoto— pausa—, dime en qué estoy pensando.

— ¿Eh? Haru-chan…

Su amigo de cabellos castaño lo miraba extrañado, como si no supiera qué hacer con lo que le había dicho, cuando tenía toda lo lógica del mundo. Podría ser que tuvieran superpoderes.

Podrían ser superhéroes.

—Makoto, dime en qué estoy pensando— esta vez, hizo un pausa entre palabra y palabra, lo cual fue extraño porque estaba a punto de probar si tenía ¿telepatía se llamaba? Y sin embargo tenía que explicarle a su amigo qué era lo que quería… tal vez se comunicaran mejor con sus poderes.

—Mmmm —superpoderes—, ¿caballa? ¿el océano? No sé Haru-chan…

Bueno, podría ser peor, esas eran cosas en las que tal vez había estado pensando un poco antes, o al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien… pensé que podías leer mi mente— dijo sin titubear.

—Oh… bueno—pausa, una nueva sonrisa luego de la confusión— y tú Haru-chan ¿sabes en qué estoy pensando?

¿Lo sabía? Era Makoto después de todo, su mejor amigo, tal vez…

—Estás pensando en helados, sí, quieres tomar un helado. Aunque es un poco tarde para eso…

— ¡Sí! ¿No quieres uno?

Sí, sí quería un helado, pero no tenía dinero.

—Está bien Haru-chan, yo los compraré y podremos compartirlos— pero él no podría terminarlo…—, lo dividiremos así Haru-chan no desperdicia mucho.

La risa de Makoto inundó el pequeño espacio apartado dentro del parque, era melódica, a Haru le gustaba oírla, y le gustaría escucharla _siempre._

—Makoto, creo que si tenemos un superpoder…

Makoto se detuvo en su camino a la tienda y le prestó atención, ya se había olvidado de lo que tenía que aprender a leer., fuera o no fuera un poder sobrenatural, se conocían lo suficiente como para _saber_. Era suficiente, eran mejores amigos, se entendían sin palabras. Estaban bien.

—Sí Haru-chan, yo también.

 **IV**

" _Fin"_

—Bueno, fue un bonito final, no te parece ¿Haru-chan?— preguntó su madre, mientras se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas o lo que parecían ser lágrimas.

Haruka no contestó. Aparentemente era el final de una de las novelas que su madre había seguido durante varios meses; él siempre la acompañaba a verla aunque no le prestara atención, no tenía nada más qué hacer, Makoto estaba en su casa y su abuela solía dormir a esa hora, así que él se quedaba de compañía. No le molestaba, le gustaba compartir tiempo con su madre, aunque hubiera preferido estar con Makoto jugando algún video juego, o alguna otra cosa. Sin embargo, así tampoco estaba tan mal.

La historia que había terminado se centraba alrededor de dos amigos de la infancia que se reencontraban tras muchos años y asistían a la misma universidad; eso había logrado entender Haruka, pero no mucho más, pero sabía que entre medio de peleas con otras personas, conflictos con estudios y muchas cosas que realmente él no entendía, los dos amigos se habían dado cuenta que estaban _enamorados_ , pero ninguno hizo nada al respecto.

Eso era extraño, cómo podía ser que los adultos tuvieran sentimientos y no se los dijeran, ¡principalmente siendo tan obvio como ellos! Era ilógico. De todos modos la historia siguió siendo un desastre, por momentos se habían dado situaciones muy graciosas y otras un poco más tristes, como cuando la protagonista había pensado que su amigo en realidad no quería absolutamente nada con ella (recordaba como en esos episodios su madre había terminado lagrimeando más de una vez y Haruka simplemente no había sabido que hacer por lo cual sólo había dejado que su madre lo abrazara y eso había sido terriblemente _extraño_ , el único que alguna vez lo había abrazado mientras lloraba era Makoto), pero al final las cosas habían salido bien y tras dos episodios de cosas sin sentido (Haru estaba seguro que por más que siguiera en un ciento por ciento la historia seguiría sin tener sentido) los amigos se habían declarado mutuamente y se habían besado, luego la palabra " _Fin"_ había aparecido en la pantalla.

Y ahí estaba aún, con los amigos (¿seguirían siendo amigos?) ya sin besarse, pero sonriendo.

—Me pregunto qué sucederá luego…—preguntó su madre al aire, luego lo miró a él—, aunque supongo que eso es para una historia diferente, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé.

Y su madre río

La habitación de Makoto no era tan amplia como la suya, pero se sentía más como una habitación o mejor dicho, se sentía tanto la habitación de Makoto como gran parte de la de Haru. Estaba llena de cosas, y entre medio Makoto jugando o leyendo o durmiendo, según ameritara la situación. Ese día era lo primero, o parecía que iba a serlo, todavía estaba acomodando los cables para el comando.

— ¡Oh! Haru, ¿Quieres jugar? Aún no empiezo— era la reacción clásica de Makoto a cuando encontraba a Haruka entrando a su habitación sin aviso previo, era como si nunca se hubieran dejado de ver.

—Makoto, nunca haz besado a nadie ¿verdad?— Haru no era precisamente conocido por sutileza a la hora de utilizar palabras, sino más bien por no usarlas y es que dar vueltas a algo le parecía inútil, así que no perdía nada. Makoto lo miró desconcertado, pero no hizo ningún gesto raro, o por lo menos no se alejó ni gritó.

—Mmm, no, no que yo recuerde— se pausó—, ¿hablas de un beso como un _beso_ verdad?

—Sí, es los labios— un momento, ¿Makoto había dado otro tipo de beso? Bueno, sí, él también, a su madre, o a Makoto de pequeños, aún tenía alguna foto de aquello—, ¿nunca te preguntaste qué se siente?

Igual sabía la respuesta, era Makoto.

—No, Haru-chan, no ¿tu haz besado a alguien?

No contestó, no hacía falta.

—Makoto, ponte de pie por favor— pidió, el chico más alto acató.

Haru se paró frente a él, eran casi de la misma altura, la ventaja que había tenido cuando eran más pequeños ya había quedado atrás y ahora Makoto lo superaba _por poco_. Bueno, era una ventaja, no tendría que esforzarse de más.

Lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres probar?— pausa—Besar, ¿quieres probar qué se siente?

Posiblemente no era la mejor manera de nada, pero para Haruka era lo más simple, y quería que pasara y rápido, comprobar si era todo como había sido en la televisión.

—Ehhh...— Makoto boqueo un par de veces inseguridad escrita en todos lados, se terminó por posar sobre sus talones—, de acuerdo, sí Haru-chan quiere.

Sí, Haru quería saber qué era.

—Ok, está bien— ¿y ahora, qué tenía que hacer?—, creo que, sí, dejemos nuestras manos a un lado— eso estaba bien, sólo tenía que ser un toque de labios—. Contaré hasta tres y entonces, sí, entonces.

Sus palabras eran apresuradas y sin sentido. No había estado nervioso hasta pocos segundos antes, pero en ese momento sí.

—Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres— repitió con seguridad.

No había nada especial, pero Makoto era una tabla, sus brazos estaban estirados a los lados de su cuerpo, sus puños cerrados y parecía más alto que cuando Haru los había comparado. Comenzó la cuenta.

—Uno, dos, tres.

—Makoto, ¡Quieto!

Se habían movido ambos a la vez y habían terminado en nada, los ojos abiertos de Makoto decían lo que sus palabras no " _lo siento Haru-chan"_.

Haruka suspiró y tomó el rostro de Makoto entre sus manos y sin hacer más estamento juntó sus labios y volvió a contar hasta tres.

Fueron tres segundos silenciosos, ni siquiera la televisión estaba encendida y el único sonido venía de ellos y eso era no mucho. Vio que su amigo tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía sumamente firme.

Algo no estaba bien. Se separaron.

No había pasado nada. Nada, de nada. No se sentía mejor y en el rostro de Makoto, que ya no estaba entre sus manos, no había una sonrisa, no había nada, sólo se mordía el labio, parecía no saber qué decir; y tampoco Haru supo qué quería decir.

Se sintió completamente fuera de lugar. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Creo que…sí, mejor…—estaba hasta tartamudeando inlcuso, Haru quería marcharse, pero a la vez no. No estaba bien y no, simplemente no podía, pero debía, pero no estaría bien, pero.

—Sí, sería mejor si, sí.

La voz de Makoto sonaba más firme que la suya, lo cual no tenía sentido incluso en la mente de diez (casi once) años de Haruka. Siempre era él el que mantenía la calma, no su amigo. Otra cosa que seguía estando mal.

Había sido un error y no entendía por qué, se suponía que estaría todo bien porque un _beso_ no era algo que cambiara a la gente, sus padres lo hacían, los padres de Makoto lo habían, una vez había visto a chicos de secundaria besándose de ese mismo modo también y nada malo había ocurrido, pero ahora no estaba bien.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, Haru aún miraba los pies de Makoto, estaban cubiertos por medias rayadas amarillas, las de Haru eran celestes. Todavía estaban frente a frente. Tenía que moverse, pero no podía, era necesario, pero no lo que tenía que suceder a la vez.

Fue Makoto el que cambió el rumbo de todo.

—Entonces ¿qué te parece si seguimos con el juego de Nemo?

Era algo, no sabía qué, tal vez algunas personas o él mismo cuando el tiempo y los años hubieran pasado lo llamaría _oportunidad_ , en ese momento era sólo algo.

—Sí, sí, sí.

Makoto nunca mencionó como era esa la primera vez que Haru se mezclaba con las palabras, ni como había utilizado tantas para algo que Makoto ya sabía sin siquiera preguntar; pero sí mencionarían lo difícil que fue lograr terminar el juego y como Makoto sonreía nuevamente.

 **V**

—Es algo que le sucede a todos los chicos jóvenes— dijo Haru, repitiendo las palabras de su madre–, no es nada de lo que extrañarse.

Makoto continuaba quejándose, la incomodidad escrita sobre todo su redondo rostro.

—Pero, no me gusta, es extraño y molesto, y sucede en cualquier momento.

El chico de ojos azules suspiró. No quedaba alternativa, Makoto nunca superaría ese tipo de cosas, por más normales que fueran.

—Makoto, no es extraño—pausa—, sí, se siente extraño y a veces es incómodo—, principalmente porque pasaban mucho tiempo en la piscina—, pero no es extraño.

—Haru-chan no parece tener problemas con eso…— habló Makoto por lo bajo, realmente parecía sufrir. Haru decidió que sería mejor terminar con todo rápido.

—Me hago cargo de ello— "¿acaso tú no?", estaba implícito, porque era necesariamente lo que esas palabras y lo que todas las palabras que habían pronunciado significaban, al final. La mirada de Makoto y su rostro volviéndose aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba, le decían a Haru que sí, que se había hecho cargo de su problema, más de una vez, pero…

—A veces, pero…— el pero—, mis hermanos pu-pueden entrar en cualquier momento!— sí, los gemelos, no había lugar de la casa Tachibana segura de ellos, podían aparecer en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento.

—…— "entiendo", pero también tal vez—, quieres, um, quieres hacerlo— ¿ahora?— ¿ahora? —Haruka estaba un poco incómodo también, no le molestaba hablar de lo que sucedía en su cuerpo con su amigo, pero por algún motivo sentía que no era correcto en varios sentidos, no era que le importara, pero simplemente algo le decía que debería importarle un poco, aunque fuera. Makoto parecía entender eso también, principalmente por el modo en que salió despedido y se sentó en su bolsa de dormir en un instante.

— ¡Pero, Haru-chan! Eso es... eh, no, tal vez- eh ¿aquí, ahora?

Bueno, su amigo tampoco tenía demasiado problema, aparentemente o quizás sí, no tenía idea ya.

—Aquí está bien…

Era verano, habían decidido que acampar sería una excelente idea, el problema era que sus padres no los dejarían ir a ningún lado más lejano que sus propios jardines, y la casa con el jardín más amplio y a la vez más cercano a la naturaleza, era la de los Nanase; así que habían optado por quedarse ahí, tienda de campaña, bolsas de dormir y emparedados incluidos. Era bastante similar a cuando hacían fuertes en la casa de los Tachibana, sólo que realmente estaban en su propio lugar, y era, también, la primera vez que estaban solos fuera de la escuela, el club de natación o la casa de uno o el otro. Esto último era quizás el por qué de que Makoto le hubiera mencionado su problema con los cambios en su cuerpo propios de la edad, estaban realmente solos y nadie los interrumpiría.

—Sí, tienes razón Haru.

—De acuerdo, vamos…

Pero ninguno se movió, ninguno habló ni hizo nada, cada uno en su mente, o por lo menos Makoto estaba en su mente, Haru no estaba muy seguro de dónde estaba, sólo que estaba.

Decidió que si él no comenzaba, nada sucedería, por lo que simplemente subió el abrigo de su bolsa de dormir hasta que le dio debajo del mentón y movió sus manos debajo, corriendo de lugar sus ropas, no tenía por qué quitárselas y empezando lo que hacía a veces entre semana por la noche. No era raro.

No miró a Makoto, pero podía asegurar que sus ojos estarían abiertos como platos, aunque unos segundos después sintió el sonido de movimientos bruscos y ya estaba sucediendo.

No era raro, no tenía por qué ser raro. Eran silenciosos y no tenían por qué hacer sonidos, para nada. Siguieron así un par de minutos y nada parecía suceder, nada cambiaba demasiado, se sentía bien, pero no como era a veces. Entonces la risa familiar de Makoto llenó el ambiente y todo estuvo bien, era su mejor amigo y nada más, podía seguir con normalidad. Y así sucedió por lo menos un minuto más, aunque bien podría haber sido una hora, hasta que un cambio ínfimo hizo que todo se acelerara.

Haruka miró a Makoto en la bolsa de dormir a su lado, menos de veinte (quince) centímetros separándolos, el silencio seguía presente, pero el ruido de sus movimientos (de ambos) se acrecentaba. Su mejor amigo tenía los ojos entrecerrados y miraba a la nada en el techo de la tienda, parecía haber olvidado que Haru estaba a su lado, pero entonces giró la cabeza y Haru no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, mirándolo de lleno. No era raro.

Estaban frente a frente, cara a cara, sus torsos mirando aún al cielo. Las pestañas de Makoto eran largas, eso Haru ya lo sabía, pero nunca les había prestado tanta atención, no sabía muy bien por qué, tal vez…

Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron. Los movimientos de Haru cesaron por un instante y estaba casi seguro que los de Makoto también, por lo menos durante el tiempo que les tomó dar otra bocanada de aire, sin embargo, nada los detuvo en realidad, y ninguno apartó la mirada. Haruka sentía la tensión, sus pies comenzaban a estirarse y sus empeines comenzaban a doler, siempre era así si estaba en la cama, pero para Makoto era diferente y lo estaba comprobando.

Se encontraban tan cerca y el chico de cabello castaño no hacía más que seguir moviendo su mano bajo el abrigo, el resto de su cuerpo quieto, excepto por su boca, que se comenzaba a abrir. Haru podía distinguir sus dientes dentro y tuvo un pequeño deja vu. Era claro, estaban tan cerca, tanto, tan pocos centímetros separándolos, que resultaba imposible no pensar en aquella vez hacía un par de años, ese día donde habían probado qué significaba un beso o por lo menos qué era.

—Um.

Makoto. Makoto estaba hablando, o algo similar. Sus ojos estaban de repente cerrados y Haru comprobó que en realidad sus pestañas eran aún más largas de lo que parecían en principio.

—Uh ah.

Sí, definitivamente eso no era hablar. Tal vez estaba tratando de decir algo, pero no importaba porque ya sentía como esa sensación se iba acercando, como el frío ya no existía y el calor no importaba. La poca experiencia que había ganado haciendo lo mismo solo le había hecho corroborar que en momentos en que _la sensación_ llegaba, no había manera de pararla y tampoco de parar esa otra sensación especial, que precisamente estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

Nada importaba. Todo estaba fuera de todo y dentro de todo y las sensaciones eran lo primero, nada más, posiblemente ningún otro sentido además del tacto tuviera importancia en esos momentos para Haruka Nanase. Sentía su agarre cada vez más fuerte alrededor de sí mismo, sentía el peso de la bolsa de dormir… sintió también el aire cálido golpeando su rostro y antes que se diera cuenta (porque realmente no se daba cuenta de nada sólo lo sentía, tomar nota iba más allá de lo posible) había otra frente chocando con la suya y una mano cerrándose en un borde de su camiseta. Tal vez era imposible notar ciertas cosas, pero nunca había nadie más y esa consiente que había alguien más a su lado en ese momento, no podía simplemente ignorarlo, tuvo que abrir los ojos.

Lo curioso, pensaría Haru tal vez mucho tiempo después, es que las memorias de las personas no se hacen de recuerdos completos. Él tal vez recordaba su primer encuentro con el agua como simplemente visión, o su primera pelea con algún niño como sonidos, cada memoria con cada recuerdo con cada sensación, sin embargo, esa noche en su patio, dentro de una pequeña tienda Haruka había creado su primera memoria total, quizás la única. Como pocas personas alguna vez experimentaban. La memoria sería totalmente clara, porque no había sentido que no se expusiera al máximo, no había nada fuera de lugar.

La memoria era simple en sí, él, a un lado de su mejor amigo viviendo cosas que los púberes suelen vivir al lado de sus mejores amigos. La memoria en realidad era tan compleja que quizás ni las palabras mismas que él conocía en el momento en que se había hecho sirvieran para describirla: la mano de Makoto tomando con fuerza la camiseta de Haru, que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y veía absolutamente todo, como el modo en que los ojos de su amigo no estaban ni abiertos ni cerrados, como su boca estaba entreabierta y pequeños sonidos incomprensibles salían de ella, como el espacio infinito entre ellos era en realidad finito y terminaba donde sus frentes se encontraban, como podía decir el instante justo en que Makoto se había venido, como había sentido su propia explosión más fuerte de lo que jamás había existido y había quedado estático tras ella, pero había algo que no era tanto una sensación tan gráfica, sino la que desataba toda la memoria en sí misma, el recuerdo exacto.

Cuando todo había terminado, o quizás cuando todo estaba pasando, Haru había dicho algo, respirado algo, susurrado algo.

—Makoto…

 **VI**

—Mi hermana mayor dice que los chicos gays son tiernos y Mako-chan y Haru-chan son super tiernos juntos, así que ustedes dos deben ser gays.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios? ¡Tu ni siquiera sabes lo que eso significa!— dijo, casi gritó Rin, parecía indignado por las palabras de Nagisa que no apartaba la vista de Makoto mientras este se secaba el cabello, una toalla con animales marinos entre sus manos.

—Sí Rin-chan, mi hermana dice que son chicos tiernos— sentenció, era la única verdad universal.

—No, no es eso— aclaró sin aclarar Rin.

— ¿No lo es?

— ¿Qué es _gays_?— dijeron Nagisa y Makoto a la vez. Haru sólo miraba todo en silencio. Había escuchado la palabra un par de veces pero nunca le había prestado mucha atención, supuso que era algo que daba gracia, porque generalmente estaba acompañada de risas bajas, podían ser dos personas tiernas.

—Bueno, gays es…— Rin parecía un poco raro, siempre se ponía rojo de nada—, es, cuando, ehh, cuando dos chico- Ah! Tu eres muy pequeño para eso de todos modos.

Los ojos de Nagisa se agrandaron aún más de ser posible y comenzó a saltar de un lado al otro, Rin no sabía en qué se había metido.

—Rin-chan, Rin-chan, quiero saber qué es. Por favor, ¿sí? ¡Por favor!— cuando Nagisa pedía algo, más bien lo exigía, y realmente no había mucha opción, era persistente, o cumplías con lo que pedía o no te dejaría en paz, jamás.

— ¡Quítate de encima! Te digo que no te diré nada.

—Haru-chan— Makoto hablaba desde su lado, por lo bajo, como si estuviera contando un secreto alejado de sus otros dos amigos, bien podría serlo—, ¿tú sabes lo que es gay?

Durante unos instantes Haru estuvo tentado a decirle que sí, sólo porque sí y no decirle nunca qué era, Makoto confiaría en que Haru decía la verdad aunque no dijera nada en sí; pero prefirió negar con la cabeza, no tenía sentido mentir sólo por ver la reacción de Makoto y dejarlo intranquilo o dudando.

— ¿No crees que sea nada malo verdad?— Makoto estaba mirando a Rin que aún trataba de alejarse de Nagisa que ahora sí iba gritando a todos los vientos la palabra de la discordia, por suerte no había mucha gente en el club a esa hora.

—No.

— ¿Verdad que no? Sino la hermana de Nagisa no diría que es lindo…— su amigo de ojos verdad, y ya unos centímetros más alto que él, había hablado con parsimonia pero no parecía haber sacado realmente su duda, había algo más.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó, si bien no podía contestar lo que no sabía, por lo menos podría intentar ayudar.

—No es nada— hizo una pequeña pausa, entonces miró el rostro de Haru, aún tenía la pequeña toalla entre sus manos, pero ya no se secaba—, cree que- ¿crees que nosotros seamos gays?

¿Lo eran? ¿Era posible ser algo que uno no sabía qué significaba siquiera?

—Nagisa, basta, tu tampoco eres gay, no sabes qué significa, no debes saber qué significa, aquí nadie es gay.

Rin había regresado y agarrado a una de sus piernas como un pequeño mono estaba el chico de pelo amarillo.

—Pero yo soy bonito también— un puchero típico.

—No, no eres tierno en este momento— Rin pareció pensarlo un segundo más—, ni en ningún otro, eres insoportable de hecho.

Makoto reía tranquilo mientras se terminaba de vestir, estaba todo bien.

Cuando tomaron sus cosas salieron del vestidor rumbo a sus respectivas casas, sin embargo, no hicieron más de diez pasos cuando la voz inconfundiblemente aguda de Nagisa resonó en un gritillo.

— ¡Pero yo quiero ser gay, Rin-chan!

A los pocos metros Haru divisó a su entrenador con el rostro pálido, tal vez no se sentía bien.

Cuando llegó a su casa, sin saludar a nadie siguió el camino destinado y se paró sobre una silla para observar con detenimiento lo que había en una de las paredes un poco más arriba de su cabeza y dejó que algunas dudas salieran de su cabeza. La duda estaba presente, pero había algo más importante.

Haru observó la vieja fotografía enmarcada en su habitación, los dos niños, uno sonríe; él y Makoto no deben tener más de cuatro años en esa imagen, están tomados de la mano frente a la casa de los Nanase. No hay duda que lucen muy tiernos juntos.

 **.:*:.**

 _ **Notas:**_ Uffff, que viaje! Naturalmente está dando vueltas en la web hace ya un par de meses, pero nunca la publiqué acá, pero ahora estoy por publicar el próximo capítulo y me pareció indicado hacer llegar la historia a este lugar.

Es mi primer fanfiction de Free, está hecho como casi una serie de drabbles, generalmente publicados de a dos, esta es la primera vez que hago una compilación de este tipo. Como siempre, sin edición, así que sepan disculpar los errores que van a encontrar.

Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia que todavía tiene un pequeño camino por delante, pero espero que no se exceda demasiado tampoco. Los chicos crecen, saben?

Nos vemos en unos días!

Los reviews son sanos y lo único que tenemos los autores para saber si disfrutan de lo que hacemos =)


End file.
